The AristoNekos
by Kirinenko
Summary: Basado en los Aristogatos. Nekotalia! Arthur Kirkland es un joven rico con cuatro gatos viviendo con su tío Scott. Pero cuando su avaricioso tío secuestra a sus gatos y los deja en el mundo salvaje para poder recibir la herencia, es cuestión de que un gato callejero les ayude a llegar a casa antes de que Scott pueda atrapar a Arthur, ¡y acabar con él! USUK TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Arthur y sus gatos

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 1: Arthur y sus gatos**

Arthur suspiró mientras observaba la ciudad de Edimburgo, Escocia, pasar por el carruaje abierto. El sol estaba brillando bastante y el cielo estaba despejado; un hermoso día para un paseo en carruaje por la ciudad. el gato de Arthur, Britain, ronroneó mientras se acurrucaba contra su propietario. Britain era un gato Scottish Fold con el pelaje blanco, ojos verdes y dos grandes manchas de color marrón; una en su espalda y otra en el ojo izquierdo.

Un maullido más pequeño sacó a Arthur de su trance mientras que una pequeña gatita de color marrón claro con ojos marrones y un lazo rosa alrededor de su cuello se subió su regazo. Como veis, Britain es el padre de tres pequeños gatitos; este se llama Wy. Era la mejor de la camada y la única mujer.

Arthur sonrió mientras cogía a la pequeña gatita y acariciaba la pequeña cabeza con su mejilla "Wy, vas a ser una hermosa gata algún día, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Britain?" preguntó Arthur mientras colocaba bien la pequeña flor rosada en la oreja izquierda de la gatita. Britain ronroneó y maulló de acuerdo cuando su atención se vio atraída al asiento del lado opuesto enfrente del carruaje donde estaba sentado el tío de Arthur, Scott.

Un gatito rubio ceniza con ojos azules y un lazo de un azul claro saltó sobre el regazo del hombre y empezó a patear la corbata a cuadros; este pequeño se llamaba Sealand, el mayor de la camada. Arthur se dio cuenta de que su tio no estaba exactamente el buen humor de costumbre; Scott era muy alto y bastante corpulento con un brillante pelo rojo y un ligero acento escocés "Sealand, para" dijo Arthur firmemente.

El gatito parecía molesto, pero obligado, saltó hasta donde estaba lo mullido del asiento, Kiku estaba sentado y se sentó junto a él. El japonés le sonrió al pequeño gatito mientras que el gatito de ojos verdes y marrón chocolate con un lazo verde saltaba cuidadosamente sobre el lomo del caballo, una yegua llamada Bélgica o Bella, y se sentó para disfrutar del resto del paseo.

Este gatito era el mediano que se llamaba Seborga. Esos cuatro gatos eran muy especiales para Arthur; Britain había sido el gato de Arthur desde que era un gatito y los dos habían crecido juntos. Arthur era solamente un niño; su madre murió cuando solamente tenía dos años, y su padre era un científico que estaba constantemente trabajando para completar sus investigaciones, así que Britain, se había convertido en un apoyo constante para él. Su padre tuvo que viajar a la India para investigar más, así que Arthur y sus gatos estaban quedándose con Scott hasta que hubiese terminado y pudiesen volver a Inglaterra.

Dos años habían pasado desde entonces y los gatitos vinieron al mundo durante ese tiempo (aunque la madre era desconocida). A Arthur no le importaba vivir con su tio, pero realmente quería ir a casa más que nada. Scott no era malo de por sí, pero no era una persona muy agradable. No odiaba a Arthur o sus gatos pero si lo hacía no lo mostraba. Siempre había sido una persona muy odiosa por todo el éxito que su hermano había tenido recientemente. A pesar de ser el mayor, el padre de Arthur siempre había tenido el mejor extremo del palo. Veía a Arthur como lo había con su hermano; no le odiaba, pero seguro que no le importaría si se fuese.

Kiku tiró suavemente de las riendas y Bélgica ralentizó el avanzar el carro hasta detenerse en frente de la enorme mansión de Scott. Arthur colocó a Wy en el suelo mientras esta seguía a Britan fuera del carro. Sealand y Seborga se las arreglaron para bajarse seguros del asiento del conductor mientras que Arthur y Scott salían del carro. Arthur metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unos pocos terrones de azúcar que darle a Bella. El caballo los comió con gratitud y Arthur se enderezó con cuidado la brillante pajarita verde mientras su pelo ondeaba con el aire mientras Britain encontraba a Sealand y Seborga jugando un poco a perseguirse debajo del caballo.

Los dos gatitos corrieron hacia su padre y se dirigieron a casa "Espera Seborga" dijo Britain, provocando que el gatito se detuviese "¿No estás olvidando algo?" preguntó Britain.

Seborga se quedó quieto antes de darse cuenta y se volvió hacia el caballo "Gracias por dejarme subir a su espalda, Señorita Bélgica" dijo el gatito educadamente con su ligero acento italiano.

Bélgica sonrió "De nada, Seborga" respondió.

"¿Estuvo bien así Papá?" preguntó Seborga, sonriendo con orgullo.

"Si, muy bien amigo" respondió Britain, sonriendo.

"¡Britain! ¡Gatitos! ¡Vamos dentro!" les llamó Arthur desde la puerta y Seborga fue directo hacia la casa.

"¡Wy, Sealand, vamos!" llamó Britain y los dos gatitos siguieron a Seborga a la casa con Britain cerca tras ellos mientras Kiku llevaba a Bella de vuelta al establo cerca de la casa. Como es de suponer, la casa de Scott era bastante grande. La de Arthur lo era también ya que su famila había sido considerablemente rica desde hace generaciones.

Scott y Arthur fueron a sus habitaciones para salir con prendas más cómodas mientras Britain llevaba a sus hijos a la sala de estar "De acuerdo, vosotros tres, podéis jugar pero tened cuidado con no hacer ningún desastre" dijo Britain.

"Si, Papá" canturreó Wy.

"De acuerdo, Papá" dijo Seborga. Sealand respondió placando a su hermano "¡Mejor ten cuidado porque Sealand es un gato callejero que va a mostrarte su genialidad!" dijo el gatito antes de sisear y arquear su espalda, haciendo que su pelo se erizase.

Britain rió y saltó al sofá; se acurrucó y miró a los tres gatitos correr y seguirse los unos a los otros por la habitación. A pesar de que Britain estaba cuidándoles para ser buenas señoritas y caballero, todavía les dejaba jugar; él tuvo su parte de juegos como gatito y le fue bien.

Después e aproximadamente media hora, Arthur estaba bajando por las grandes escaleras para buscar a sus gatitos cuando hubo un golpe en la gran puerta "¡Entrega especial para Arthur Kirkland del propio héroe!" dijo una conocida voz americana.

Arthur sonrió y rodó los ojos "¡Pasa Alfred!" respondió.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre rubio y alto con brillantes ojos azules y gafas. Llevaba una gabardina marrón y gorra con pantalones marrones y botas con cordones de color marrón, con una bolsa grande de cuero cruzada en su hombro. Alfred Jones era un buen amigo de Arthur. Alfred fue la primera persona que se abrió a Arthur cuando vino por primera vez a vivir con su tío. Alfred era bastante pobre y vivía solo, consiguiendo apenas de su trabajo como mensajero; pero Alfred se no quejaba. Arthur tenía que admitir que Alfred podía ser bastante molesto hasta el punto de querer estrangularlo, pero tenía buen corazón y siempre hacía todo lo posible para ayudar a los demás.

Alfred buscó en su bolsa y sacó una carta "Es del abogado de tu padre; ese tal Roderich o lo que sea" dijo Alfred mientras Arthur cogía la carta y fruncía el ceño "¿De Roderich? Espero que nada le haya pasado a padre" dijo Arthur tranquilamente.

Los tres gatitos se fijaron en el conocido invitado y corrieron hacia él maullando felizmente. Alfred sonrió y se arrodilló mientras estos daban golpecitos juguetonamente a los cordones de sus botas "¡Hey, micro-gatos! ¿Qué pasa?" dijo mientras los alejaba de sus pies para poder acariciarles "Hola a ti también, Britain" dijo Alfred al ver al gato adulto acercándose a él.

El Scottish Fold maulló en respuesta y Alfred le masajeó suavemente tras las orejas, provocando que el gato ronronease. Arthur sonrió mientras observaba a Alfred jugar con los gatitos: Alfred venía todos los días así que los gatos le querían tanto como a Arthur "Wy, Sealand y Seborga te han cogido mucho cariño" dijo Arthur mientras se arrodillaba con Alfred y acariciaba la cabeza de Sealand.

Alfred se rascó la nuca "Bueno, creo que tengo algo con los gatos; la verdad es que tengo uno" respondió.

Los ojos de Arthur se ampliaron con ligera sorpresa "¿De verdad? Bueno, quizás algún día deberías traerle contigo; estoy seguro de que a Britain y los gatitos no les importaría otro compañero de juegos" sugirió pero Alfred resopló "¿Mi gato? Ni hablar; es un vagabundo. Solo regresa de noche de Dios sabe dónde; es una especie de solitario" explicó.

Arthur sonrió "Estoy seguro de que tu gato es tan molesto como tú"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó Alfred, frunciendo el ceño. En ese momento, Wy lamió la mano de Arthur con su lengua rasposa, provocando que Arthur saltase con sorpresa y dejase caer la carta.

"Aquí, déjame coger eso" dijo Alfred, alcanzándola mientras Arthur decía "No, ya la tengo" Arthur colocó su mano en la carta al igual que Alfred, haciendo que sus manos se tocasen y sus cabezas se alzasen. Verde y azul se encontraron mientras los dos hombres se miraban silenciosamente el uno al otro, los gatitos mirándoles curiosamente.

Gradualmente Arthur entró en razón y retiró su mano "L-Lo siento" murmuró, un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. No se había dado cuenta de lo suaves que eran las manos de Alfred… Arthur se abofeteó mentalmente a sí mismo; solamente estaba pensando eso por la sorpresa.

Alfred tosió incómodamente antes de recoger la carta y tirar de la gorra hacia abajo, esperando esconder lo rosado de sus mejillas también "E-Está bien; toma" murmuró, tendiéndole la carta.

Arthur la cogió y los dos se alzaron sobre sus pies "Mejor me voy; todos estarán preguntándose donde están sus cartas" dijo Alfred.

Arthur asintió "Sí, eh… te veo mañana" dijo rápidamente.

"Nos vemos, micro-gatos" le dijo Alfred a los fatitos y salió por la puerta.

Arthur miró la puerta y suspiró "¡Contente, Arthur!" se dijo entre dientes a sí mismo "Es solo un amigo; ¡no sientes nada por él!" Britain se frotó contra sus piernas, esperando calmarle; Arthur sonrió y acarició al gato. Miró la carta en su mano antes de abrirla para revelar el mensaje escrito a mano; Arthur lo leyó lentamente:

 _Querido Arthur,_

 _Espero que hayas estado bien en casa de tu tío y hayas estado viviendo felizmente. No queremos causar alarma, pero parece que la salud de tu padre ha estado deteriorándose a un ritmo acelerado. No estamos seguros de lo que está mal, pero los médicos dicen que no le queda mucho tiempo. Lo siento mucho y, por favor, acepta mis condolencias de ante mano._

 _Como ya sabrás, tu padre ha creado una última voluntad indicando lo que pasará con su dinero y sus posesiones en caso de que muera. Tengo este documento e iré a tu casa mañana para discutirlo contigo y con tu tío. Permanecerás en casa de tu tío durante un año más. Una vez que cumplas los dieciocho, podrás elegir volver a casa y vivir por tu cuenta. Te veré muy pronto._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Roderich Edelstein_

Arthur abrió los ojos ampliamente mientras releía la carta en estado de shock. Padre estaba… ¿muriendo? ¡No podía ser verdad! Britain maulló como si preguntase qué pasaba mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de su dueño. Scott se dio cuenta de que su sobrino estaba de pie en la puerta y se fijó en que sus hombros estaban temblando.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, caminando hacia él. Arthur simplemente respondió pasándole la carta y corriendo escaleras arriba a su habitación con Britain y los gatitos siguiéndole. Scott escaneó la carta con incredulidad; así que su hermano finalmente había pagado el precio de toda la inútil búsqueda que había estado haciendo. Tenía curiosidad sobre esa "voluntad" dela que Roderich hablaba; su hermano nunca le había dicho sobre eso. Creía que todas las posesiones de su hermano serían divididas entre él y Arthur. Scott guardó la carta y caminó hacia la sala de estar donde encendió su pipa; solo iba a tener que esperar hasta mañana para ver lo que ocurriría.

Mientras tanto, Britain y los gatitos encontraron a Arthur boca abajo en su cama, sus hombros temblando por los sollozos silenciosos "¿Qué pasa con Arthur, papá?" preguntó Seborga.

"Solo… está teniendo un mal día" respondió Britain "Tenemos que ser amables con él ahora mismo" Britain fue en silencio hasta la cama y se subió a esta. Frotó suavemente la cabeza contra Arthur y el chico lentamente alzó la cabeza para mirar a sus gatos de ojos verdes. Britain nunca había visto tanta tristeza y dolor en los ojos de su propietario.

Arthur se limpió las lágrimas "Lo siento, Britain…" murmuró, su flequillo ocultando sus ojos enrojecidos "Es solo que… no puedo creer que vaya a morir…" Britain se acurrucó al lado de él y maulló hacia el borde de la cama, llamando a los gatitos.

Los tres pequeños gatitos se subieron a la cama y empezaron a frotarse contra Arthur y ronronear. El gesto trajo una pequeña sonrisa al rostro de Arthur mientras abrazaba a los cuatro gatos "¿Qué haría sin vosotros?" preguntó suavemente. El pensamiento de sus amados gatos a su lado en esos momentos difíciles le reconfortó inmensamente y el dolor por su padre se calmó un poco.

Scott entró a su habitación poco después para encontrar a Arthur profundamente dormido con sus gatos acurrucados contra él como pequeña pelusillas.


	2. El testamento

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 2: El testamento**

Al día siguiente, Scott recibió una llamada de que Roderich estaba de camino y llegaría pronto. Durante ese tiempo, Arthur fue una vez más a recoger el correo de Alfred y le dijo sobre lo que había sucedido mientras estaban arrodillados en la puerta con los gatitos corriendo alrededor de ellos "Lo siento mucho, amigo" dijo Alfred solemnemente mientras sostenía a Sealand en sus manos y le acariciaba el vientre.

"Está bien" dijo Arthur, acariciando la cinta rosada de Wy "Todavía es un poco difícil de aceptar pero creo que mientras tenga a Britain y a los gatitos a mi lado… puedo superarlo"

Alfred asintió mientras colocaba a Sealand en el suelo y cogía a Seborga "Ya sabes… estoy aquí también, si alguna vez quieres hablar" dijo.

Arthur le sonrió con tristeza "Gracias, Alfred. Lo aprecio" dijo.

Alfred sonrió maliciosamente "Me encantará ser tu héroe, Artie; no necesitas darme una recompensa tampoco" dijo con un guiño.

Arthur se sonrojó y golpeó el hombro de Alfred "¡Idiota! ¡No me llames Artie!" gritó.

"¡Ahí está el Arthur que conozco!" dijo Alfred con una amplia sonrisa antes de ponerse serio de nuevo "Pero cuídate, ¿vale?" Arthur suspiró y asintió; ¡era imposible permanecer enfadado con este chico! Arthur se despidió del americano y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para esperar la llegada de Roderich.

Mientras tanto, los gatitos se dirigieron a la sala de estar a la máxima velocidad "¡Yo primero!" gritó Wy mientras golpeaba a su hermano para sacarle del camino.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser la primera?" preguntó Sealand, molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Wy se detuvo un momento y se giró con la nariz alzada, muy orgullosa "Porque soy una dama; las damas siempre van primero" dijo orgullosamente y empezó a correr de nuevo, pero Seborga le agarró la cola "No eres una dama, ¡solamente eres mi hermana!" dijo antes de tirarla de espaldas, provocando que cayese ligeramente de lado en el suelo mientras Sealand y Seborga corrían por delante de ella, hacia la sala de estar.

"¡Te mostraré si soy una dama o no!" murmuró Wy, y corrió tras sus hermanos. Los tres gatitos se siguieron los unos a los otros bajo las sillas y las mesas, riendo y chillando de alegría todo el tiempo, hasta que un golpe brusco en la puerta puso fin a su juego. Scott abrió la puerta para revelar a Roderich Edelstein junto con su asistente personal, Elizabeta Héderváry. Los gatitos corrieron alegremente hasta los dos recién llegados, maullando felizmente. Elizabeta sonrió cálidamente y se arrodilló para acariciarl "¡Qué adorables gatitos!" exclamó.

"Venid los tres; ¡no queremos interrumpir sus negocios aquí!" llamó Britain desde su sitio junto a Arthur en la parte superior de las escaleras.

"Hola, Roderich, Elizabeta" saludó Arthur, mientras bajaba las escaleras, mientras que los gatitos corrían hacia su padre "Hola, Arthur, confío en que Scott y tú habéis estado bien"

"Si, gracias" respondió Scott, asintiendo. Los gatos observaron como todo el mundo subía las escaleras en dirección a la oficina de Scott, donde trabajaba. Britain y los gatitos saltaron al sofá justamente cuando los seres humanos entraban. Roderich se sentó en la mesa y Elizabeta sacó unos pocos papeles del maletín que llevaba.

"Bueno, esto no nos tomará mucho tiempo" empezó Roderich mientras examinaba los papeles "Como sabéis, Walter Kirkland tenía muchas posesiones y riquezas; los beneficiarios, por supuesto, son miembros de su familia y sus compañeros de investigación. Los únicos familiares que ha dejado que están vivos son ustedes dos. Todos sus fondos, herramientas de investigación y notas irán a su centro de investigación para que puedan continuar su investigación donde lo dejó. Algunos objetos de valor incalculable que llegó a poseer serán donados a un museo o a la caridad"

"Todo lo demás quedará en manos de Arthur y sus gatos, y una vez que Arthur cumpla los dieciocho será capaz de volver a su casa en Inglaterra" explicó Roderich, haciendo un gesto hacia los gatos (Sealand creyó notar visiblemente que Scott se tensaba) y Arthur rápidamente se recordó a sí mismo el decirle a Alfred que no iba a estar aquí mucho más tiempo… solo para poder decirle adiós correctamente, llegado el momento.

"Sin embargo, una vez que Arthur y sus gatos mueran, todo quedará en manos de Scott" acabó Roderich.

"¿Por qué los gatos están incluidos como beneficiarios?" preguntó Scott dando un paso hacia adelante con una sonrisa un poco tensa.

"Yo le pregunté lo mismo; Walter me dijo lo importantes que eran los gatos para Arthur" dijo Roderich de cara al chico "Les incluyó como su último regalo para Arthur para asegurarse de que estaba feliz"

Arthur sonrió y acarició a Britain y los gatitos con amor "Si no es demasiado tarde…" dijo Arthur tranquilamente "Si le veis antes de que…muera…¿podríais darle las gracias de mi parte?"

Elizabeta sonrió "Me aseguraré de darle el mensaje" prometió. Arthur asintió con gesto de agradecimiento mientras los gatitos subían a su regazo, ronroneando.

Scott se disculpó y salió de la habitación, caminando hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Se pasó una mano a través de su pelo rojo y temblorosamente encendió su pipa para contenerse de romper algo. Los gatos; ¿Arthur iba primero y después los gatos? Estaba feliz de que Arthur solo tuviese que vivir un año más con él pero, ¿cuánto tardaría en conseguir la herencia (o lo que quedase)?

No estaba seguro de cuánto vivirían los gatos, pero a pesar de que Britain era un adulto, ¡los tres gatitos eran prácticamente recién nacidos! ¡Pasarían años antes de que todos muriesen! Scott no quería esperar y ver cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que consiguiese la herencia, porque a menos que algo ocurriese con los gatos, entonces… una sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Scott.

¿Y si…los gatos simplemente…desapareciesen de repente? ¿Encontrados muertos en la orilla del rio, tal vez? Scott asintió lentamente mientras una lenta idea se formaba en su mente; si… esos gatos sarnosos se irían esa misma noche. ¿Y Arthur? Scott se encogió de hombros; fácilmente podría encargarse de él más tarde. Scott sonrió mientras iba de regreso a la oficina; la fortuna de Walter pronto sería suya.


	3. Escalas y Arpegios

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 3: Escalas y Arpegios**

Poco después de que Scott volviese a la habitación, Roderich y Elizabeta se despidieron de ellos cuando la noche ya estaba cerca. Los gatitos corrieron hacia la sala de estar que tenía dos sillas, un sofá, y un gran piano. Sealand saltó a la pequeña mesa con unas pocas velas encima y observó cómo Wy empezaba a tirar del lazo verde de Seborga.

"¡Lucha bien, Wy!" gruñó Seborga.

"¡Las damas nunca pelean justo!" señaló Sealand antes de golpear accidentalmente una de las velas, la cual cayó y se rompió sobre la cabeza de la pequeña Wy, lo que la hizo aullar de dolor "¡Eso duele!" se quejó "¡Papá!"

Britain suspiró y entró en la habitación "Wy, te dije que era impropio el gritar de esa manera" le dijo a la pequeña hembra mientras empujaba la vela rota en su cabeza "Y Seborga, una joven caballero como tú debería saber mejor que no tiene que comportarse de esa manera"

"¡Empezó ella!" acusó Seborga, frunciendo el ceño a su hermana.

"Las damas _no_ empiezan peleas" dijo Wy de manera presumida "Pero pueden acabarlas" añadió lanzándole una mirada y Seborga simplemente sacó la lengua.

"Seborga, no seas grosero" advirtió Britain.

"Solo estábamos practicando morder y arañar como hacen los otros gatos" dijo Sealand en su defensa desde lo alto de la mesa.

Britain se sentó y empezó a enderezar los lazos de Wy y Seborga "Si, pero nosotros no somos como los _otros_ gatos; somos aristócratas y tenemos que aprender a ser señoritas y caballeros adecuados, y no aprender esas cosas horribles como morder y arañar como animales salvajes" les regañó.

"Si, ¡pero quizás nos encontremos a un gato callejero algún día así que _tenemos_ que aprender a ser duros también!" dijo Sealand antes de saltar de la mesa. Hizo que su pelaje se erizase mientras maullaba con fiereza y trato de escupir, pero solamente terminó babeando por la boca, provocando que Britain y sus hermanos se riesen.

"Está bien, eso es suficiente, es hora de vuestras clases; ve a trabajar en tus pinturas, Sealand" dijo Britain con una sonrisa.

"Si, papá" respondió Sealand mientras caminaba hacia el lienzo que estaba colocado, todavía escupiendo de vez en cuando. Normalmente, Seborga sería el que pintase, pero el gatito era ya un prodigio con la pintura (seguramente porque era en parte Italiano). Así que Britain decidió enseñar a Sealand cómo dibujar y enseñar a Seborga música con Wy en su lugar. Sealand era bastante bueno y siempre era un regalo esperar y ver lo siguiente que pintaría.

"Papá, por favor, ¿podemos ver a Sealand pintar?" preguntó Wy "Por supuesto que es posible, solo recordad estar en silencio" dijo Britain mientras Sealand saltaba a su taburete y empezaba a pisar los tubos abiertos de pintura hasta que la pelta se llenó con unas pocas gotas de diferentes pinturas. Sealand sumergió sus patas en la pintura y rápidamente hizo un fondo mezcla de verde y rojo.

La pintura se secaba rápidamente mientras Sealand mezclaba dos gotas más y empezaba a pintar. Sus pequeñas patitas rozaban suavemente la tela mientras fruncía el ceño y ladeaba su cabeza como un artista haría y continuó hasta que la forma de una cabeza con pelo rojo lenta pero seguramente empezaba aparecer. Sealand sonrió mientras metía la pata en el último color, y con unos pocos movimientos expertos de su pata, la pintura salpicó en la cara en blanco para formar los ojos, la nariz y la boca.

Sus hermanos se rieron con alegría "¡Es Scott!" exclamó Wy "¡Si, el cabeza colorada de Scott!" concordó Seborga.

Britain se rio ligeramente ante el apodo antes de toser y recomponerse "Vamos, Seborga, sé educado; sabes que Scott cuida de nosotros como lo hace Arthur; se lo debemos por dejarnos estar aquí" dijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese mismo momento, Scott se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina, donde Arthur estaba preparando una taza de leche caliente y crema para los gatos. Lo dejó un momento para encontrar algunos cuencos tan rápido y tan rápido como un rato, Scott sacó una pequeña botella de pastillas para dormir de su bolsillo y vació el contenido completo del bote.

Salió de la cocina justo antes de que Arthur volviese y mezclase la leche con una cuchara grande, haciendo que las pastillas se disolviesen rápidamente en la leche. Entonces Arthur tomó la cuchara y tomó un pequeño sorbo para asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente caliente.

Arthur empezó a colocar los tazones en la bandeja para llenarlos cuando, de repente, se sintió muy cansado. Su visión se emborronó mientras tropezaba a la par que intentaba mantenerse despierto.

Scott volvió a la cocina "¿Qué pasa, Arthur?" preguntó.

Arthur se inclinó sobre la encimera mientras las pestañas se volvían más pesadas "Cansado…" murmuró. Scott se acercó a su sobrino y lo tomó por el brazo, llevándole hacia la puerta "Has tenido un día largo, muchacho; ve a la cama, yo llevaré la leche a tus gatos" dijo.

"De acuerdo…" dijo Arthur con cansancio y se las arregló para salir por la puerta y subir a su dormitorio antes de colapsar sobre la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta en la sala de estar, Britain hizo pasar a Wy y Seborga al piano, "Vengan los dos; dejad que Sealand pinte mientras los dos practicáis vuestras escalas y arpegios" dijo.

Seborga intentó saltar sobre la banqueta del piano pero fue tirado bruscamente hacia abajo por Wy, que agarraba su cola para poder saltar primero. Se dirigió a la esquina superior izquierda del piano y empezó a peinar su pelaje con delicadeza, como si estuviese preparándose para una actuación profesional. Seborga saltó sobre el banco y se dio cuenta de que la cola de Wy estaba colgando hacia abajo desde la parte superior del piano abierto. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la cara de Seborga mientras se levantaba sobre sus patas traseras y rápidamente extendía sus patitas sobre las teclas del piano. Wy dejó escapar un grito y sus ojos se abrieron mientras ella tiraba de su cola aplastada para sacarla del piano.

"¡Papá! ¡Lo ha hecho de nuevo!" se quejó mirando su cola y Seborga se apoyó sobre las teclas con frustración "¡Chivata!" susurró.

Britain saltó a la silla al lado del piano y se sentó "Vamos, Seborga, cálmate y, por favor, toca tu canción" dijo.

"Si, papá" dijo Seborga y empezó a tocar una pequeña melodía con sus patas delanteras. Wy sonrió y empezó a cantar su pequeña canción:

 _Do mi sol do, do sol mi do_

 _Cada estudiante de música verdaderamente culto sabe,_

 _Que debe aprender sus escalas y arpegios._

 _Trae la música para que suene desde tu pecho y no desde tu nariz,_

 _Mientras cantas tus escalas y arpegios._

Seborga aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar sobre el mismo sitio mientras continuaba tocando:

 _Si eres fiel en tu práctica diaria,_

 _Descubrirás que tu progreso es alentador._

 _Do mi sol do do sol mi do, sigue el sol con el do,_

 _Mientras haces tus escalas y arpegios._

Wy empezó a cantar de nuevo pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la música era diferente. Las cuatro patitas de Seborga bailaban sobre las teclas en perfecta armonía antes de volver de nuevo a la melodía.

Sealand saltó del taburete con pintura todavía fresca en sus patas y saltó al piano, empezando a tocar su propia armonía dentro de la melodía de Seborga, salpicando pintura por aquí y por allá mientras Britain y Wy empezaban a cantar juntos en armonía:

 _Do mi sol do, do sol mi do, do mi sol do, do sol mi do,_

 _Aunque al principio parezca que no se muestra,_

 _Como la capacidad de un árbol de crecer y florecer._

 _Si eres inteligente aprenderás lo que todo artista sabe,_

 _Debes cantar sus escalas,_

 _¡Y arpeeeeeegiooosss!_

Sealand y Seborga saltaron entonces al piano, tocando los acordes finales, intentando superarse el uno al otro. Saltaron de un lado a otro sobre las teclas hasta que la canción llegó abruptamente a su final mientras que los dos gatitos se golpeaban de cabeza y caían sobre las teclas.

En ese momento, Scott entró con una bandeja que tenía cuatro tazones llenos de leche. Los colocó en el suelo "Arthur estaba un poco cansado así que está en la cama ahora" explicó Scott mientras los gatos se reunían alrededor de los cuencos y empezaban a lamer la leche caliente.

Scott sonrió mientras salía de la habitación; no tardaría mucho tempo. Mientras los gatos bebían la leche, se dieron cuenta de que sabía un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pero no les importó.

A unos pocos pasos de distancia de los gatitos, una pequeña nariz y bigotes aparecieron de un pequeño agujero en la pared. Un ratón marrón olfateó el aire antes de encontrar la fuente y acercarse a esta con una galleta en la espalda "¡Hola Britain; Hola gatitos!" dijo con un fuerte acento español.

Los gatitos miraron y sonrieron "¡Hola, Spain!" gojearon los gatitos "Buenas noches, Spain" respondió Britain.

El ratón olfateó el aire con avidez "¿Qué es ese olor? Huele delicioso" dijo.

"¡Es leche caliente que hizo Arthur!" respondió Wy "¿Querrías unirte a nosotros, Spain?" preguntó Britain.

Los pequeños ojos redondos y brillantes de Spain se iluminaron "¿De verdad? Quiero decir, no quiero interrumpir… pero tengo una galleta conmigo" dijo, sacando el aperitivo de detrás de él.

"Vamos, Spain, ¡toma un poco!" ofreció Seborga.

"¡No importa si lo hago!" dijo Spain mientras se acercaba hasta la bandeja y hundía la galleta un par de veces en el tazón de Seborga. Mordisqueó la galleta con avidez "Delicioso; ¡mis felicitaciones al chef!" dijo Spain.

"¡Arthur prepara la mejor leche!" dijo Sealand felizmente.

Spain se acabó rápidamente su galleta "Esto exige otra galleta; ¡Vuelvo enseguida!" dijo mientras corría de vuelta hacia su agujero cuando los gatos dejaron salir largos bostezos.

El correr rápido de Spain se ralentizó a uno de tortuga y los gatos y él sintieron la repentina necesidad de dormir. Britain y los gatitos se acurrucaron en el suelo y se quedaron dormidos al instante, y Spain tenía la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del agujero.

Scott abrió la puerta y sonrió maliciosamente; era el momento de poner el plan en acción.


	4. Desaparecidos

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 4: Desaparecidos**

Una vez que llegó la medianoche, Scott salió por la puerta trasera cargando una cesta que contenía a los gatos, profundamente dormidos. Los colocó en el sidecar de su motocicleta y levantó suavemente la manta colocada sobre ellos para asegurarse de que todavía estaban dormidos. De lo que no se dio cuenta es que Sealand se movió y entreabrió los ojos durante un segundo antes de que la droga lo durmiese de nuevo mientras Scott les colocaba de nuevo la manta por encima. Encendió su ruidosa motocicleta y condujo por las calles de la ciudad antes de finalmente llegar al campo.

Se dirigía hacia el rio que estaba pasando una antigua granja. En el amplio campo, un labrador grande de color amarillo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente cuando escuchó un motor acercándose. Se puso en pie, alerta ante la idea de un intruso y se dirigió hacia el otro labrador amarillo que era una mujer, más pequeña y más joven que él "Hey, Liechtenstein, ¡despierta!" dijo con urgencia, empujándola con su nariz.

La pequeña mujer abrió sus ojos y bostezó "¿Qué pasa, hermano?" preguntó con cansancio.

"Escuché algo viniendo y está acercándose" respondió el primer perro con la oreja alzada. Los dos perros eran hermanos de la misma camada y fueron criados como perros guardianes de la granja. Sus propietarios, Vash y Lilli (bueno, sobre todo Vash) les habían entrenado para ahuyentar cualquier cosa sin identificar que viniese hacia su casa.

Lichtenstein dejó salir un pequeño quejido mientras se ponía en pie "Pero Switzerland, hemos perseguido tantas cosas hoy; cuatro coches, dos bicicletas, y esa moto, ¿no podemos descansar?"


	5. América, el Gato Callejero

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 5: América, el Gato Callejero**

A la mañana siguiente, la tormenta había pasado y el sol estaba brillando con fuerza en el cielo. Britain estaba dormido fuera de la canasta mientras que los gatitos dormían dentro; la lluvia había parado a mitad de la noche, así que Britain decidió dejar que sus niños tuviesen la cesta durante la noche. Entonces fue despertado por el débil sonido de alguien… ¿cantando? Se levantó y miró al otro lado del río para ver a un gato cantando y tarareando para sí mismo.

"Y estoy orgulloso de ser un americano, ¡dónde al menos sé que soy libre! ¡Y no olvidaré a los que murieron para darme ese derecho!"

Britain ladeó la cabeza ante el extraño gato; era de un color marrón muy suave con un circulo marrón oscuro esponjoso alrededor del cuello con marcas bajo los ojos muy parecidas a unas gafas, así como un mechón de pelo que sobresalía hacia arriba desde la parte superior de la cabeza. Britain se dio cuenta de que no tenía collar, así que debía ser salvaje.

El gato saltó sobre la barandilla del puente y continuó cantando y tarareando para sí mismo "Y con gusto me alzaré al lado tuyo y te defenderé el día de hoy, ¡porque no hay duda en que amo esta tierra! ¡Dios bendiga !" el gato dejó de cantar cuando vio a Britain mirándole. Nunca había visto a un gato antes por aquí, dejando de lado un gato Scottish Fold; no debía de ser de por aquí "Hey, ¿qué pasa, amigo?" preguntó de manera escandalosa.

Britain hizo una mueca por lo ruidoso que era "Estoy…bien, gracias" respondió vacilante, sin saber cómo responder al saludo.

El gato callejero saltó desde el puente a la rama de un árbol que estaba cubierto de flores de cerezo florecientes "Tienes un acento adorable; ¿eres británico o algo?" preguntó mientras se estiraba a lo largo de la rama, provocando que algunos pétalos sueltos cayesen del árbol sobre la cabeza de Britain.

Britain balbuceó, sacudiendo los pétalos y frunciendo el ceño, alzando la mirada "Si, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó. Normalmente era educado con otros animales, pero este era un caso especial; era un gato callejero, sabía que iba a haber problemas. Se podría pensar que estaba acostumbrando por la actitud del gato, ya que se parecía a la de Alfred; pero era problema de Arthur, no suyo y Alfred era bastante civil algunas veces cerca de Arthur. Los gatos callejeros no eran más que sucios y maleducados delincuentes a sus ojos.

El gato sonrió mientras pateaba las flores "Es solo que no he visto a muchos gatos británicos por estas partes; supongo que no eres de por aquí" dijo. Britain no respondió, esperando que se fuese si le ignoraba, mientras el gato callejero saltaba de la rama antes de dirigirse hacia él "Estoy en lo cierto, ¿eh?" dijo "¿Qué está haciendo un gato como a tú a la intemperie?"

"¡No es asunto suyo!" espetó Britain.

Dentro de la cesta, los gatitos se asomaron para mirar que era todo ese sonido "¡Wow! ¡Es un gato callejero de verdad!" exclamó Sealand en voz baja.

El gato callejero sonrió "Eres un gato con bastante mal humor; ¿algún nombre?" preguntó.

Britain rodó los ojos "Es '¿tienes nombre?'; aprende inglés adecuadamente…y mi nombre es Britain" respondió reticentemente.

"Britain, ¿eh? No es un mal nombre" dijo el gato callejero.

Un suave color rosado tiñó las mejillas de Britain antes de que tosiese y se recompusiese "Si, ¿y quién eres tú?" preguntó.

"Mi nombre es América, el héroe; ¡a tu servicio!" dijo el gato felizmente.

Los ojos de los gatitos se iluminaron ante esto y salieron correteando fuera de la cesta, yendo hacia él antes de que Britain pudiese pararles "¡Eso suena genial!" exclamó Wy "¿De verdad eres un héroe?" preguntó Seborga emocionado.

"¿Quiénes son estos pequeños?" preguntó América.

"Estos son mis hijos, Wy, Seborga y Sealand" respondió Britain casi dudosamente; tuvo que recordarse así mismo el enseñarle a los gatitos sobre lo de hablar con extraños tan pronto como llegasen a casa.

"Adorable; así que, ¿por qué estaríais tú y tus hijos aquí?" preguntó América.

Britain decidió que era inútil el intentar esconderlo ahora "Bueno, verás, de algún modo acabamos muy lejos de nuestra casa, y es vital que volvamos con nuestro propietario" explicó Britain.

América asintió, y Sealand dio un paso hacia él "¡Soy un duro gato callejero también!" dijo orgullosamente antes de hacer que su pelaje se crispase y sisease ligeramente.

Los ojos de América se ampliaron, divertido "¡Wow, estás lanzado! ¡Me apuesto a que eres un tigre de verdad en casa!" dijo, agachándose hasta su nivel.

Los ojos de Sealand se iluminaron "Si, ¡por eso practico todo el tiempo!"

"Ahora, ya está, Sealand" dijo Britain.

"¿Dónde está vuestra casa exactamente?" preguntó América.

"Está en Edinburgo" respondió Wy orgullosamente.

Los ojos de América se ampliaron "¿Edinburgo? Eso es un camino largo, ¡desde allí hasta aquí!" exclamó.

"¿Cuán lejos?" preguntó Britain con preocupación.

"Alrededor de un día o dos caminando si no sabes el camino" respondió América pero hizo una pausa "Sin embargo, hay una alfombra mágica que llegará pronto aquí y que podría llegar más rápido" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Britain le lanzó una mirada que decía '¿de verdad?' mientras los ojos de los gatitos se abrían de entusiasmo "¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Os lo mostraré" dijo América y les condujo hasta la mitad de la carretera. Britain sonrió de lado; quería ver donde iba con esto. América dibujó una X en el suelo con su pata y miró a ambos lados "Debería llegar justo… ¡ahora!"

América señaló y un camión de leche ahora estaba conduciendo hacia ellos "¿Esa es la alfombra mágica?" preguntó Sealand.

"Hazte a un lado, por favor; déjale esto a un profesional" dijo América con un guiño a Britain. Los cuatro gatos se hicieron a un lado de la carretera y América subió rápidamente a una rama de árbol antes de saltar sobre el capó de la camioneta. Él dejó escapar un aullido y arqueó su espalda. El conductor dejó salir un grito de alarma mientras los ojos de América brillaban con violencia y frenaba en seco.

América corrió hacia la parte trasera del camión cuando el conductor se bajó, maldiciendo en voz alta cuando empezó a girar la manivela de su camioneta para ponerla en marcha de nuevo "¡A paso rápido, todos rumbo a Edimburgo!" gritó América como un conductor lo haría.

Los gatitos se subieron a la parte trasera abierta de la camioneta y Britain encaró a América "¿Qué estabas pensando?; ¡Podrías haberte matado!" dijo entre dientes, pero América se encogió de hombros "¿Y qué? Tengo unas pocas vidas de sobra" dijo con indiferencia.

Britain frunció el ceño lentamente derritiéndose para transformarse en una pequeña sonrisa mientras se metía en el camión con sus hijos "Gracias por toda tu ayuda" dijo.

"Es un placer, ¡seguramente nos veremos por ahí!" dijo América mientras el camión se ponía en marcha y comenzaba a alejarse de América.

Wy fue hacia el borde de la camioneta para despedirse "¡Adiós, Señor América!" dijo pero dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de alarma cuando el camión pasó por un bache, haciendo que el gatito cayese a la carretera "¡Papá!" lloró cuando aterrizó en la sucia carretera.

"¡Wy!" gritó Britain alarmado y estaba a punto de saltar tras ella, pero América ya la había cogido por el lazo y estaba corriendo hacia el camión. Las dos patas delanteras de América se engancharon al borde de la camioneta y esto permitió que Britain cogiese a Wy y la observase.

"Cielos; ¿estás bien, amor?" preguntó Britain "Sí, Papá" respondió Wy suavemente.

"Di, ¿nos conocemos?" bromeó América mientras se subía al camión "Eso me temo" dijo Britain con decepción.

"Gracias por salvarme, Señor América" dijo Wy felizmente "No hay problema" dijo América, completamente ajeno a la actitud de Britain "Y cuando lleguemos a Edimburgo, ¿qué decís si os muestro los mejores sitios de los alrededores?" preguntó; y que ahora estaba obligado a seguir adelante, quizás les hiciese una visita guiada también.

"Lo siento, América, pero es muy importante que volvamos con Arthur tan rápido como sea posible" dijo Britain rápidamente.

"No te preocupes, los humanos realmente no se preocupan mucho sobre sus mascotas, yo lo sé" aseguró América, pero Britain negó con la cabeza.

"No lo entiendes, somos todo lo que le queda; su padre está a punto de morir y su madre ya no está. No podemos dejarle solo en esa gran casa; no creo que su corazón pueda soportar más dolor" dijo Britain mientras miraba al cielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta en la casa de Scott, Spain se arrastraba con cansancio hasta el establo cercado, donde Belgium estaba esperándole "Oh, Spain, he estado muy preocupada; ¿alguna señal de ellos?" preguntó.

"Nada, Bella. He buscado toda la noche y no he podido encontrar su olor" dijo Spain tristemente mientras se sentaba.

Bella asintió tristemente "Pobre Arthur, no durmió ni un poco en toda la noche: Han sido un par de días horribles para él" dijo antes de que Kiku se acercarse para darle de comer.

Spain bajó la cabeza y volvió al interior de la casa para dormir un poco. Se arrastró a lo largo de la pared de la entrada principal cuando un golpe en la puerta le hizo alzar la cabeza.

"¡Arthur! ¡Tengo correo para ti!" dijo la voz de Alfred. Arthur bajó los escalones hacia la puerta "Pasa, Alfred" dijo.

El americano abrió la puerta con una sonrisa brillante y le entregó a Arthur algunas cartas "Nada sobre tu familia aun, solo facturas, publicidad y otras cosas que…" Alfred se cayó al darse cuenta de los ojos apagados y agotados de Arthur "Hey, ¿qué pasa? Parece que no has dormido nada" dijo Alfred con preocupación.

Arthur le miró a los ojos antes de caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas "Se han ido Alfred… se han ido" dijo suavemente.

Alfred se arrodilló frente a él "¿Quién se ha ido? Preguntó.

"Britain…y los gatitos…simplemente desaparecieron" respondió Arthur "Busqué toda la noche, en todas partes de la casa… pero se han ido"

Los ojos de Alfred se ampliaron con sorpresa y horror; sabía lo especiales que esos gatos eran para Arthur y ahora, con todo lo que estaba pasando, los necesitaba más que nunca.

"No sé por qué… pero ellos nunca se irían. Algo les ha ocurrido, ¡lo sé!" dijo Arthur en voz alta pero fue cortado cuando Alfred le agarró de los hombros.

"Arthur…" dijo Alfred suavemente antes de tirar suavemente de Arthur contra él para abrazarlo suavemente "Está bien llorar…" dijo.

Arthur se quedó en silencio antes de corresponder el abrazo de Alfred y enterrar el rostro en su pecho mientras los sollozos empezaba a sacudir su cuerpo "Les necesito Alfred… ¡No pueden haberse ido!" sollozó Arthur mientras Alfred le acariciaba la espalda.

"Estoy seguro de que volverán pronto…no te preocupes, no pueden haber ido lejos" calmó Alfred y Arthur apretó la parte posterior de su chaqueta con sus puños.

"Por favor…no me dejes nunca…" susurró Arthur "No creo que pueda soportar… perderte también…"

Alfred sonrió y los dos se quedaron en el suelo el uno en los brazos del otro mientras Spain, tristemente, salía de la sala y entraba a su agujero donde, al momento, se quedó dormido.


	6. El viaje a casa

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 6: El viaje a casa**

América se acercó a la parte trasera del camión donde una gran cantina de leche estaba colocada y deslizó la tapa con su pata "Aquí, seguramente querrán desayunar" dijo América.

"¡Yay!" gritaron los gatitos con alegría mientras todos escalaban y empezaban a lamer la leche con hambre. Britain se dirigió a la cantina y dio un par de lametones también antes de que el camión parase en seco, haciendo que los gatos volasen contra la parte trasera del camión y la cantina se volcase, derramando todo su contenido. El lechero había visto a los gatos por el espejo retrovisor beber leche y se indignó.

"¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que correr!" dijo América con urgencia y todos los gatos saltaron de la camioneta. El lechero arrojó sus herramientas de trabajo a estos, gritando cosas terribles "¡Malditos gatos vagabundos! ¡Fuera de aquí!" gritó mientras los gatos se colaban en una cabaña de madera cercana y se quedaron ahí hasta que el camión se alejó.

"¡Qué humano tan jodidamente asqueroso!" gruñó Britain, con el ceño fruncido.

"Algunos humanos son así, aprende a soportarlo dijo América.

"¡Se va a enterar ese idiota!" gritó Sealand antes de saltar fuera de la cabaña y sisear y escupir a la camioneta.

"Tranquilízate, pequeño tigre. Ya se ha ido" aseguró América "¡Pero nos llamó vagabundos!" protestó Sealad.

"Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando lleguemos a casa" suspiró Britain.

"Eso es un camino largo pero os llevaré allí, ¡promesa de héroe!" dijo América, guiñándoles el ojo, y los gatos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a las vías del tren que cruzaba el río "Wow, ¡mira que puente más grande!" exclamó Seborga.

"¡Hey, vamos a jugar al tren!" dijo Sealand mientras se subía a los rieles de metal con sus hermanos siguiéndole "¡Wy es el furgón de cola!" gritó Sealand pues su hermana había quedado la última en la fila. Wy frunció el ceño, pero su hermano la ignoró "¡Todos a bordo!" gritó y los gatitos estaban marchando.

Marcharon por el carril mientras Sealand hacía los sonidos de tren, incluyendo el silbato. Britain y América les siguieron los pasos hasta que los efectos de sonido de Sealand fueron cortados por el silbato de un tren que sonó bastante real.

Los gatos vieron con horror un tren de verdad resoplando hacia ellos a toda velocidad "¡A las vigas, rápido!" gritó América. Los gatos saltaron de las vías rápido pero cuidadosamente y bajaron por las vigas de madera. Los gatos se aferraron a uno de los postes de madera verticales mientras el tren retumbaba como un trueno.

Finalmente, el estruendo se fue ralentizando de manera lenta pero segura hasta que el tren desapareció por las vías. Fue entonces cuando Seborga se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien "¿Papá?" preguntó.

Su atención se desvió de inmediato hacia el río que corría por debajo, donde un reconocido gato Scottish Fold estaba tosiendo y agitándose en el agua fría.

"¡Papá!" gritaron los gatitos y América les empujó un poquito diciéndoles que se moviesen "Vosotros tres bajad a tierra y seguid el río. Iré a por vuestro padre" ordenó.

Los gatitos cumplieron dudosos y caminaron cuidadosamente a lo largo de las vigas hasta que llegaron a tierra firme y América saltó al agua tras Britain. América no podía nadar mejor que cualquier otro gato, pero un héroe no solo se sentaba y veía a la gente ahogarse. América se dirigió hacia Britain mientras desaparecía bajo el agua. América respiró profundamente y se lanzó tras él. Se las arregló para cogerle por el pelaje del cuello y tirar de él de nuevo hacia la superficie.

América vio un pequeño tronco de inmedito y tiró de Britain para colocarle sobre este. Britain tosió y se sacudió el agua de los ojos mientras comprendía lo que había sucedido "¿Estás bien?" preguntó América con preocupación.

"E-Eso creo" dijo Britain, tosiendo más agua de sus pulmones.

Los gatitos corrieron a lo largo del cauce del río mientras veían a América y Gran Bretaña flotar por el cauce "¡Papá! ¡Señor América!" gritó.

"Sólo seguid el río los tres, ¡nos encontraremos agua abajo!" gritó América en respuesta, pero los gatitos parecían un poco dudosos por el miedo "Id los tres. ¡Estaremos bien!" gritó Britain.

Los gatitos asintieron entonces con reticencia y corrieron río abajo, dejando a América y Britain manteniendo el equilibrio en el pequeño tronco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casi al mismo tiempo, dos zorros estaban caminando hacia el río. Ambos tenían un extraño rulo en la cabeza ya que eran hermanos gemelos. La única diferencia era que uno tenía un color marrón más claro mientras que el otro era de un marrón más oscuro.

"¡Ve~! ¡Es bastante bonito esto, _fratello_!" dijo el de color más claro.

El de color más oscuro (el cual era un poco gruñón) rodó los ojos "No tan bonito como en casa" murmuró.

"Ve, Romano… Extraño Venecia" dijo el más claro tristemente.

"¡No me salgas con toda esa nostalgia por Italia! ¡Mientras antes encontremos al abuelo, mejor!" dijo Romano.

Los ojos de Italia se iluminaron "Si, ¡no puedo esperar a ver al abuelo de nuevo!" dijo mientras llegaban a la orilla del río.

"Maldición, me duelen los pies… llevamos caminando toda la jodida mañana" se quejó Romano, cuando las orejas de Italia se alzaron "Ve, Romano, ¡mira!" dijo.

El zorro alzó la mirada para ver a dos gatos haciendo equilibrios en un tronco que estaba fluyendo por la corriente. Entonces el tronco se rompió por la mitad y los gatos se dirigieron en línea recta hacia una pequeña roca cercana. Se aferraron a ella para salvarse la vida mientras escaneaba el área por algo que les ayudase a llegar a la orilla "¿Están intentando nadar?" preguntó Italia.

Romano frunció el ceño "Si lo están, están haciéndolo mal" dijo.

"Venga, ¡vamos a ayudarles!" dijo Italia antes de saltar al agua. Romano se quejó por la bondad de su hermano antes de seguirle y los dos patearon hacia los gatos.

"¡Hola!" dijo Italia alegremente "¿Estáis intentando nadar?"

"¿ _Parece_ que estamos intentando nadar?" espetó Britain.

Romano frunció el ceño "Solo estábamos preguntando, bastardo" gruñó.

"Entonces, ¿qué _estáis_ haciendo?" preguntó Italia. América rodó los ojos como si fuese obvio "Amigo, ¡estamos intentando llegar a tierra firme!" dijo.

Italia asintió en un gesto de comprensión "Ohhhhh, ¿querríais que os ayudaramos?" preguntó.

"Si fueseis tan amables, entonces sí" dijo Britain mientras sentía que su agarre se deslizaba.

"¡Ve~! ¡Vamos, Romano!" dijo Italia felizmente mientras permitía que América se sostuviese en su espalda.

Romano rodó los ojos y nadó al lado de Britain "Simplemente no me arañes, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo. Britain soltó la roca y se agarró rápidamente a Romano mientras tenía cuidado de no usar sus garras, provocando que Romano se hundiese un poco "¡Maldita sea, pesas!" dijo.

Britain frunció el ceño mientras los dos zorros comenzaron a nadar hacia la orilla, donde acababan de llegar tres conocidos gatitos "¡Ahí están!" anunció Wy alegremente. Los dos gatos se bajaron de los zorros cuando finalmente tocaron suelo y los cuatro animales se sacudieron el agua de su pelaje.

Los gatitos rodearon a Britain y América felizmente mientras balbuceaban al mismo tiempo.

"¿Estáis bien?"

"¿Fuisteis capaces de nadar?"

"¿El Señor América te rescató?"

"¿Quiénes son esos dos perros rojos?"

"¿Os ayudaron?"

"Estamos bien, niños" dijo Britain, calmando finalmente a los gatitos.

"¡Ve~! ¡Esos gatitos son tan adorables!" dijo Italia felizmente.

"Gracias por salvar a Papá y al Señor América" dijo Seborga, ganándose una sonrisa de su padre.

"Suenas Italiano… eso es raro" dijo Romano con sorpresa.

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" preguntó Italia "Soy Italia y este es mi hermano mayor, Romano. ¡Somos gemelos!"

"Nunca lo hubiese imaginado" dijo América sarcásticamente, y gritó ligeramente mientras Britain la estampaba la pata para callarle.

"¡Mi nombre es Wy!"

"¡Yo soy Sealand!"

"¡Y yo soy Seborga!" dijeron los gatitos de uno en uno.

"Yo soy Britain y este es América" dijo Britain.

"¡Sois afortunados por tener unos niños tan adorables!" dijo Italia. América y Britain se tensaron y se sonrojaron ligeramente y empezaron a tartamudear al mismo tiempo.

"¡Oh! Bueno, verás–"

"No somos–"

"Es solo un amigo"

"Nos conocimos esta mañana"

Britain se aclaró la garganta "América solo está intentando ayudarnos a volver a nuestra casa en Edimburgo" explicó.

"¿De verdad? ¡Ahí es a donde vamos! ¡Estamos intentando encontrar a nuestro abuelo Roma!" dijo Italia con alegría. Sabiendo lo que venía después, Romano rodó los ojos "Creo que si queréis, podéis venir con nosotros" dijo.

Los ojos de los gatitos se iluminaron con esperanza "¿Podemos, Papá?" preguntó. Britain y América se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros "No veo por qué no" dijo Britain.

"¡Ve~! ¡Vamos!" dijo Italia y los siete animales partieron hacia Edimburgo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se hizo de noche antes de que llegasen a la ciudad de Edimburgo. Desafortunadamente, esta parte de la ciudad no era muy conocida para Britain y los gatitos.

"Ve… ¿Dónde podría estar el abuelo Roma?" se preguntó Italia en voz alta.

"Tiene que estar por alguna parte" dijo Romano. Estaban pasando por un pequeño café cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde dentro. Miraron por una ventana que daba a la cocina dónde la se veía la silueta del chef sosteniendo un hacha y un zorro corriendo de un lado a otro. Gradualmente, la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras el zorro salía volando hacia la calle con el chef gritando improperios tras él. el zorro tenía un pañuelo rojo atado alrededor del cuello, como una capa y parecía bastante viejo.

Los ojos de Italia y Romano se abrieron ampliamente al reconocerle mientras lo llamaban.

"¡Abuelo!"

"¡Abuelo Roma!"

El zorro se estremeció y se giró hacia las voces "¡Italia! ¡Romano! ¡Mis pequeños –hic– nietos favoritos!" gritó mientras se tambaleaba hacia ellos.

"¿Dónde demonios has estado?" exigió Romano "Si, ¡estuvimos buscándote por todos lados!" concordó Italia.

Romano olisqueó y frunció el ceño "El viejo bastardo ha estado bebiendo de nuevo" le susurró a Italia.

"Vamos, vamos, ¡eso no es verdad! Vuestro abuelo solo –hic– estaba de paso por aquí" dijo Roma antes de hipar de nuevo y acercarse hacia el menú fuera del café "Ganso asado Prime, relleno de castañas y bañado en… ¡vino blanco! ¡Hic!" leyó Roma con una sonrisa de borracho.

Los gatitos se rieron por la divertida actuación "Olvida al ganso, ¡ha sido marinado en vino!" dijo América, olfateando el aire.

"Debe de haberse caído en un barril o algo así" Romano estuvo de acuerdo ya que el olor estaba por todo el pelaje de Roma.

"Mejor llevemos al abuelo a la cama" susurró Italia y Romano asintió.

"¿Qué estáis –hic– susurrando los dos?" preguntó Roma "¡No le –hic– guardéis secretos al – hic– al abuelo!"

"¡Cállate, bastardo!" siseó Romano "Ve, ¡silencio, abuelo!" concordó Italia.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Romano, empujando a Roma para moverlo.

Italia asintió y se giró hacia los gatos "Tenemos que irnos. Nos veremos pronto, ¿vale?" dijo antes de trotar tras su hermano para ayudarle con Roma, el cual estaba tambaleándose por todos lados mientras intentaba caminar.

"¡Adiós!" gritaron los gatitos.

"De algún modo me gusta ese viejo" dijo América sonriendo "Imagina como será cuando está sobrio" Britain se rio entre dientes mientras observaba a los zorros hasta que desaparecieron.

"Será mejor que sigamos moviéndonos. No debería pasar mucho antes de que lleguemos a vuestra casa" dijo América y los gatitos le siguieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scott se sentó en su habitación mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. Metió la mano bajo la cama de dónde sacó una caja. La abrió para revelar un pequeño revólver. Lo cargó y lo colocó de nuevo donde estaba para asegurarse de que los gatitos realmente se habían ido antes de encargarse de Arthur pero, hasta entonces, quería estar listo.

No pasaría mucho antes de que la fortuna fuese suya.


	7. ¡Todos quieren ser un gato!

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 7: ¡Todos quieren ser un gato!**

Unas pocas horas después, los gatos se encontraban en el tejado de una casa. Britain había esperado que fuese capaces de llegar a casa esa noche, pero no estaba muy seguro de cuanto más podrían avanzar "Papá, estoy cansado" dijo Wy con los ojos pesados.

"Yo también, y me duelen los pies" dijo Seborga con cansancio.

"Me apuesto que hemos andando más de cientos de kilómetros" se quejó Sealand.

"Me apuesto que son más de cientos" dijo Seborga, sentándose.

"Hey, no os preocupéis. Podemos pasar por mi casa" dijo América.

"¿Cuánto más lejos, Señor América?" preguntó Sealand, esperanzado "No muy lejos, tigre. Solo cruzar al otro lado" respondió América y les condujo de un techo a otro.

"Aquí está mi casa" dijo América, haciendo un gesto hacia la oscura claraboya que parecía llevar a un pequeño apartamento "No es exactamente un hotel, pero es tranquilo, y pacífico–"

América fue cortado cuando las luces brillaron con fuerza a través de la claraboya y se escuchó el sonido de una trompeta fluir a través de la abertura. Los ojos de América se abrieron ampliamente antes de reírse por la ironía "¡Ohh! ¡Suena como que Prusia y la banda están visitándonos!" dijo.

"¿Amigos tuyos?" preguntó Britain. América asintió "Si, son unos viejos amigos míos. No estarán aquí mucho tiempo pero si queréis, podemos encontrar otro lugar donde dormir" dijo América.

Los gatitos ya se habían acercado y asomado por la claraboya para ver lo que estaba pasando, el sueño completamente olvidado.

"Oh, no te preocupes. No me importaría reunirme con sus amigos y, si no van a estar aquí mucho tiempo, no estaría de más" dijo Britain con una sonrisa forzado. Tenía la esperanza de no tener que llegar a esto, de lo que él sabía, las bandas de gatos callejeros no eran nada si no malas noticias.

América sonrió "Está bien. No te preocupes, ¡son musican de verdad!" dijo.

"¿Qué es 'musican'?" preguntó Britain mientras caminaban hacia la claraboya "Oh, ya lo verás" dijo América guiñándole el ojo mientras miraban hacia el interior del apartamento, donde cinco gatos estaban tocando unos instrumentos "Prusia, ¿cómo está mi impresionante mejor amigo?" llamó América.

La música se detuvo mientras el gato plateado con ojos rojos que estaba tumbado en la cama tocando un rápido solo con su trompeta, mirase hacia ellos "Vaya, ¡el famoso vagabundo de América por fin regresa!" dijo el gato con acento alemán mientras América saltaba sobre la cama.

"¡Es bueno estar de vuelta, amigo!" dijo América mientras le chocaba la pata.

"¡Bienvenido a casa América!" dijo un gato danés de pelaje amarillo cuyo nombre era Dinamarca y estaba tocando la guitarra.

"Willkommen, América" idjo un gato gris oscuro llamado Alemania que estaba tocando el acordeón mientras que un gato grande llamado Rusia tiraba de las cuerdas de un violonchelo y un gato asiático llamado Corea tocaba el piano.

Britain y los gatitos bajaron de la claraboya. Los gatitos fueron hacia el piano para estar más cerca de la música y Britan fue al lado de América "Britain, este es el gato más impresionante de por aquí, Prusia, y este es Britain" dijo América, presentándoles.

"Es un placer conocerte, Prusia" dijo Britain, asintiendo para su saludo "Lo mismo digo, Britain" dijo Prusia, devolviendo el gesto. Britain sonrió ligeramente, un poco sorprendido de lo educados que esos gatos callejeros parecían ser.

Entonces Britain se dirigió su atención a la música que sus hijos estaban haciendo "¿Qué tipo de música es esta? Es tan…tan diferente" dijo con interés.

"Es jazz. El tipo de música que puedes hacer mientras te mueves y danzas" respondió América.

"No es Beethoven, Papá, ¡pero es pegadiza!" dijo Seborga emocionado.

Prusia se rio "¡Este pequeño pajarito sabe dónde está!" dijo.

"¿Sabe dónde está el qué?" preguntó Wy.

Prusia sonrió, aliviado de que le preguntase "Bueno, deja que el asombroso Prusia te diga" dio unos pocos pasos atrás y empezó a cantar:

 _Todos quieren ser ya gato jazz_

 _Porque ellos son de los que más saben sincopar._

América saltó a su lado y se unió:

 _¡Cierto! Todos quieren ya tocar el felino jazz_

 _La música suave quedó atrás._

 _Si escucha un buen jazz no ambiciona uno más._

Añadió Prusia:

 _Ritmo sabrosón._

América y Prusia formaron un cuadrado con sus colas mientras América continuaba:

 _Ya cuadrillas no hay_

 _Porque en la actualidad_

Prusia los siguió:

 _Impera el jazz_

 _Ch_ _a_ _dubidudu dudu_

América sonrió mientras continuaba:

 _Hay muchos que son sólo burda imitación_

Prusia lo terminó:

 _Pues sólo saben ruido hacer sin coordinación._

Rusia se arrancó con su chelo y se unió así:

 _El jazz se debe improvisar y sincopar._

América y Prusia se unieron a él:

 _Para eso sólo sirve ser un gato jazz._

América y Prusia caminaron con un marco que Dinamarca empujaba mientras Sealand y Seborga intentaban imitar sus pasos mientras continuaban juntos:

 _Se escucha el trombón o un buen saxofón al improvisar._

 _¡Oh un rinky tinky tinky!_

 _No hay quién pueda aguantar_

 _Sin ponerse a bailar o también rascar._

Wy se unió desde encima del piano:

 _¡Oh un rinky tinky tinky!_

América y Prusia se apoyaron en el piano al lado de Wy mientras cantaban juntos:

 _Y todos quieren ser ya gato jazz,_

 _Y poder improvisar el jazz de verdad._

 _Si tocas jazz un rey serás por donde vas._

 _Por eso todos quieren ser ya gato jazz._

Al mismo tiempo, Sealand saltó y agarró la cadena de una lámpara, provocando que muchos colores parpadeasen por la habitación mientras Corea saltaba a conjunto con la batería y empezaba a golpear "¡Vamos a rockear juntos!" gritó mientras se unía al tempo.

"Maravilloso, ¿verdad?" dijo Rusia mientras giraba su violonchelo con una risa (de algún modo rara). Prusia y los otros gatos empezaron a tocar una canción de jazz completa mientras hacían que incluso Britain quisiese empezar a bailar como él estaba bailando al ritmo. Todos los gatos bailaban por los alrededores tocando sus instrumentos y pasándoselo bien.

Cuando la música finalmente se volvió un poco más calmada, Seborga saltó sobre el piano y tocó un solo rápido y nervioso. Corea cogió un par de palillos y tocó una melodía que sonaba china "¡Shanghai! ¡Huevo de Hong Kong para Yong! ¡Las galletas de la fortuna siempre están mal!" gritó antes de reírse "¡Esa está caliente!"

Prusia dirigió la canción de nuevo a la carga con su forma de tocar la trompeta mientras América se acercaba a Britain "¿Qué dices de bailar, Britain?" preguntó.

"No, gracias" dijo Britain tan educadamente cómo pudo.

América hizo un puchero "Aw, vamos, ¡sabes que quieres!" dijo.

Britain rodó los ojos "Nunca he bailado antes, América" dijo pero América bufó "Relájate, no necesitas saber cómo bailar para moverte. ¡Vamos!" América lo empujó hacia el centro de la pista.

América se puso delante de él "Ahora dame tuspatas, y solo muévete con la música" instruyó América. Los dos gatos se unieron por sus patas delanteras mientras empezaban a bailar con ritmo.

Britain hizo lo que América dijo y dejó su cuerpo moverse al ritmo, hasta que gradualmente, descubrió que estaba bailando igual de bien que América "¡Maravilloso, Papá! ¡Maravilloso!" grito Sealand mientras tocaba el piano con Seborga.

Britain sonrió mientras él y América continuaba bailando "¡Tienes la habilidad!" dijo América.

"Gracias" respondió Britain. No se había divertido tanto en años. Los gatitos estaban teniendo el momento de sus vidas mientras los gatos callejeros bailaban y tocaban los instrumentos que tenían. Sealand daba brincos alrededor con Dinamarca y Rusia, Seborga golpeaba/bailaba en el piano con Corea, y Wy bailaba en la parte superior del piano con Alemania y Prusia, mientras todos cantaban alto con lo que daban sus pulmones.

 _¡Todos quieren, todos quieren, todos quieren ya ser gato jazz!_

 _¡Todos quieren, todos quieren, todos quieren ya ser gato jazz! ¡Si!_

 _¡Todos quieren, todos quieren, todos quieren ya ser gato jazz! ¡Aleluya!_

 _¡Todos quieren, todos quieren, todos quieren ya ser gato jazz!_

Los gatos esperaban que esta noche nunca acabase mientras el jazz sin fin llenaba sus oídos. Desafortunadamente, esa esperanza se vio disminuida cuando todos escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. La música se cortó abruptamente mientras una voz conocida llamaba desde la puerta "Bueno, si Prusia y la banda está tocando así de fuerte, significa que América está de vuelta"

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de América mientras él y los gatos callejeros corrían hacia la puerta. Britain y los gatitos caminaron lentamente y se asomaron a la entrada donde todos los gatos estaban reunidos alrededor de un humano. Su cabeza hasta hacia abajo por mirar a los gatos así que no podían vérsela y llevaba un abrigo marrón y un sombrero que les eran muy conocidos.

"¿Cómo está mi errante y heroico gato?" preguntó el humano mientras acariciaba a América y frotaba sus orejas. Britain y los gatitos alzaron las orejas ante esa conocida voz…americana.

América hizo un gesto para que se acercasen más dejando salir un par de maullidos. El humano se quitó el sombrero y alzó la mirada para ver porque América estaba maullando y Britain abrió ampliamente los ojos ante el humano de pelo rubio oscuro con un mechón rebelde alzándose de su cabeza, ojos azules y gafas.

¡Era Alfred!


	8. Capitulo 8: Al fin en casa

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 8: Al fin en casa**

"¡Alfred!" gritaron los gatitos mientras corrían hacia Alfred.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron mucho al reconocer a los gatos corriendo hacia él "¿Los micro gatos? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" preguntó. Entonces vio venir a Britain hacia él "¿Britain también? ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó.

América y los gatos callejeros parecían bastante confundidos con todo esto. ¿Cómo es que Alfred conocía a Britain y los gatitos? "Uh… ¿Britain? ¿Conoces a Alfred?" preguntó América.

"Si, le lleva el correo a nuestro dueño, Arthur, todos los días" respondió Britain "¿Cómo es que le conoces?" preguntó.

"Es _mi_ dueño" respondió América.

"¡¿Dueño?!" exclamaron Britain y los gatitos con sorpresa. Entonces Britain recordó que Alfred _mencionó_ que tenía un gato. Recordaba que fue el día antes de que fuesen secuestrados:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _~ Flashback ~_

" _Bueno, creo que tengo algo por los gatos. La verdad es que tengo uno" dijo Alfred._

 _Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron ligeramente "¿De verdad? Bueno, quizás algún día debas traerlo contigo. Estoy seguro de que a Britain y a los gatitos no les importaría un nuevo compañero de juegos" sugirió pero Alfred resopló "¿Mi gato? No puede ser. Es un vagabundo. Solamente vuelve por las noches de Dios sabe dónde. Es una especie de solitario"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Así que _tú eres_ el gato del que hablaba Alfred!" dijo Wy mientras que para ella y sus hermanos todo tenía sentido.

Alfred (el cual no podía entender una palabra de esto, por cierto) se dio cuenta de cómo América y Britain parecían conocerse el uno al otro "¿Le conoces, América?" preguntó Alfred.

América maulló y se frotó contra Britain para mostrar que era un amigo. Alfred sonrió "¿Los encontraste y los trajiste aquí?" preguntó Alfred y América asintió y los gatitos maullaron felizmente.

"¡Ese es mi heroico gato!" dijo Alfred acariciando a América "No os preocupéis. Os llevaré a casa a primera hora de la mañana. Arthur ha estado muy preocupado por vosotros" dijo Alfred.

Britain y los gatitos pasaron a tener expresiones sombrías, pero Alfred los acarició para tranquilizarlos "Al menos ahora puedo dormir sabiendo que Arthur no estará preocupado durante mucho más. Es mejor que durmáis algo, es súper tarde" dijo.

Los gatos sonrieron mientras Alfred salía para prepararse para dormir. Todos los gatos se despidieron de Prusia y la banda, mientras que América llevaba a Britain y los gatitos a la habitación de invitados dónde solía dormir. Britain acostó a los gatitos que se durmieron al momento, cansado por el largo viaje y la noche de jazz.

Britain saltó sobre el alfeizar de la ventaba mientras América observaba a los gatitos dormir "Están apagados como las luces" dijo.

"Apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos. Han tenido un día muy agotador" Britain concordó mientras seguía a América a la azotea donde un la luna llena estaba brillando sobre la ciudad "¿Sabes? No esperaba que tus amigos fuesen tan educados. Sobre todo con gatos como yo y los niños" dijo Britain.

América asintió "Si, quizás parezca rudos pero tienen grandes corazones. Siempre están aquí cuando les necesitas" dijo.

'Igual que tú estabas ahí cuando te necesitábamos' pensó Britain y suspiró "Escucha… Nunca te he agradecido realmente por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros" dijo y se sentó. América le miró mientras continuaba "Por ayudarnos a llegar a casa, por cuidar de los niños…" Britain se sonrojó y alejó la mirada "Por ayudarme en el puente… sinceramente, no sé qué habríamos hecho si no hubieses aparecido… así que gracias" dijo.

América sonrió suavemente "Vamos, no fue nada. Un héroe siempre ayuda a los gatos inocentes que lo necesitan" dijo.

Los ojos de los gatos se encontraron y los ojos de América se ampliaron "Wow…" dejó salir el aire "Tus ojos… son como esmeraldas" dijo. Britain se sonrojó más mientras miraba los ojos azul zafiro como el cielo sin fin de América.

América se sentía a su lado y cambió de tema "¿Sabes? Alfred habla mucho sobre un chico llamado Arthur. ¿Quién habría pensado que era tu propietario?" dijo.

"Creo que fue solo suerte que resultases ser el gato de Alfred. Me siento muy tranquilo por ver a alguien que conocemos" dijo Britain "¿Crees que nos veremos de nuevo?" preguntó.

América se encogió de hombros "No sé. Normalmente me encuentro como en casa al aire libre… pero realmente estoy empezando a sentirme unido a esos niños…y a ti" dijo.

Britain bajó un poco la cabeza "Debo admitir que cuando te conocimos, pensé que no ibas a ser más que problemas… Pensaba que los gatos callejeros no eran nada más que eso…pero viendo ahora cuanto nos has ayudado y cómo te aman los niños… veo lo equivocado que estaba, ahora… encuentro el ir a casa bastante difícil" dijo.

"¿Sabes? No tienes que volver. Quiero decir, eres solo la mascota de Arthur, ¿no?" preguntó América y los ojos de Britain se abrieron ampliamente "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nosotros significamos mucho más para él que solo eso!" dijo Britain con enfado, antes de calmarse "Lo siento, América, pero simplemente _tenemos_ que ir a casa mañana" dijo el gato con tristeza.

Las colas de América y Britain se enredaron lentamente la una con la otra "Si, bueno, creo que lo sabes mejor, pero realmente voy a extrañar a esos niños…y sobre todo voy a extrañarte" dijo América con tristeza.

Los dos gatos se sentaron juntos con las colas enredadas durante un tiempo, hasta que se dieron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a la cama, donde los gatitos estaban profundamente dormidos. Mientras América empezaba a caer dormido al lado de Britain, frunció el ceño ligeramente. En honor a la verdad, no quería que Britain y los niños fuesen a casa. Incluso si podía visitarles, no sería lo mismo. Sabía que Britain jamás dejaría a Arthur, y América nunca podría apartarse de Alfred.

Con el corazón cargado con las decisiones, América se quedó profundamente dormido. Su último pensamiento fue el color de los ojos de Britain.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, los gatos despertaron con el olor de la leche caliente siendo hervida. Entraron en la cocina mientras Alfred dejaba cinco tazones de leche para ellos. Después del desayuno, Alfred se puso el abrigo, sombrero y la bolsa de correo y salió con los gatos siguiéndole. Alfred intentó hacer las entregas antes de la casa de Arthur tan rápidamente como pudo para que los gatos llegasen a casa.

Después de un ato, llegaron al vecindario de Arthur y estaban frente a su puerta "Este es un buen lugar" dijo América "¿De verdad vivís aquí?"

Britain asintió "Si, es bueno estar de vuelta" dijo.

Alfred dio un vistazo a los gatitos mientras llamaba a la puerta "¡Hey, Artie! ¡El correo está aquí!" llamó.

"¡Adelante Alfred!" respondió una voz conocida pero tensa. Ni siquiera corrigió a Alfred por llamarlo Artir. Debía de estar mucho más molesto que antes. Alfred entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para ver a un Arthur despeinado ir hacia él. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de nuevo y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. ¿Había estado despierto toda la noche llorando?

Alfred sonrió a pesar de que la apariencia de Arthur hacía que su corazón se estrechase "Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti" dijo. Abrió la puerta al completo para mostrar a Britain y los gatitos.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron ampliamente con incredulidad antes de llenarse de felicidad "¡Britain! ¡Gatitos!" gritó. Los gatos corrieron mientras Arthur caía de rodillas y les abrazaba, besándoles con lágrimas de pura alegría saliendo de sus ojos. América y Alfred entraron y sonrieron por la visión antes de que Alfred se arrodillase en frente de él.

"¿Dónde les encontraste?" preguntó Arthur.

"No sé dónde estaban, simplemente aparecieron anoche en mi apartamento" dijo Alfred mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de América "Mi gato, América, les trajo. ¡Está volviéndose un héroe real como yo!" dijo.

Arthur sonrió y acarició al nuevo gato "Así que este es el famoso solitario del que me hablaste, América" dijo y América ronroneó, feliz de saber que era conocido.

Sonrió a Alfred "Gracias por traerles de vuelta" dijo y miró al gato "Y gracias por encontrarles, América"

Alfred sonrió y se quitó el sombrero "Sin problemas, Artie. Es lo que hacen los héroes" dijo y América maulló de acuerdo. Mientras tanto, oculto al final del pasillo, Scott apretó los puños. Se coló por las escaleras y subió a su habitación donde sacó su pistola y salió fuera con unas pocas más. Iba a tener que encargarse de Arthur y de los gatos a la vez.

Spain observaba toda la reunión que tenía lugar con una gran sonrisa "Gracias a dios, ¡están a salvo! Debería decírselo a Bella, ¡estará tan feliz!" dijo y corrió hacia el establo.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando vio a Scott ir hacia la nave de suministros donde guardaban las herramientas y materiales. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre parecía bastante enfadado así que le siguió para ver qué pasaba.

Scott entró al cobertizo murmurando para sí mismo "No puedo creerlo… dejas unos gatos domésticos fuera de la ciudad y, de algún modo, ¿encuentran el camino de vuelta? ¡Simplemente debería haberlos matad a ellos y a Arthur esa noche!" echaba humo mientras metía un par de rollos de cuerda en un gran saco del tamaño de una persona y cogía otras más pequeños también "Bueno, no importa ahora. La herencia de Walter será mía antes de que termine el día"

Los ojos de Spain se abrieron con horror. ¡Así que Scott estuvo detrás del secuestro todo el tiempo! Siguió a Scott de vuelta a la casa y a su oficina donde rápidamente escribió una carta a Roderich sobre la muerte 'accidental' de Arthur. Por la fecha que puso, planeaba enviarla mañana. ¡Spain sabía que tenía que advertir a Britain y a los gatitos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde!


	9. Confrontación final

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 9: Confrontación final**

"Creo que esto es una despedida, ¿eh?" preguntó América.

"Supongo que lo es" dijo Britain suavemente.

"¿Vendrás a visitarnos?" preguntó Sealand.

América sonrió "Por supuesto, tigre. Me pegaré a Alfred siempre que pueda" dijo.

"Gracias por ayudarnos, Señor América" dijo Wy.

"Te echaremos de menos" dijo Seborga. Entonces los gatitos se acercaron y se juntaron contra América.

"También os extrañaré. Recordad ser buenos, ¿vale?" dijo América haciendo lo mismo. Los gatitos asintieron y caminaron de vuelta con su padre.

Britain se acercó a América con un sonrojo en el rostro "América… Yo–" empezó pero fue cortado cuando América le dio un pequeño lametón en la mejilla "Nos vemos, Britain" dijo y siguió a Alfred fuera de la puerta.

Britain se sentó en la puerta de entrada, un poco confundido por lo que había ocurrido hasta que la voz de Arthur lo sacó de este "¿Qué tal si os hago a todos un poco de leche y crema especial? Debéis de estar hambrientos" dijo. Los gatitos maullaron, de acuerdo, y siguieron a Arthur a la cocina. Pasaron por delante de la sala de estar, donde Scott estaba esperando.

España bajó por las escaleras hacia ellos y gritó "¡Cuidado con el–!" pero fue demasiado tarde. Scott había cubierto a los gatos con un saco pequeño y empezó a atarlos con fuerza.

Los gatos maullaron y aullaron en alto mientras se retorcían, provocando que Arthur se girase para ser testigo de la escena "Tio Scott, ¿qué estás haciendo?" exigió Arthur.

Scott sostuvo el saco y sacó su pistola con la otra mano "Cierra la boca y no te dispararé" dijo. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron ampliamente con horror y lentamente alzó las manos por encima de su cabeza un poco. Con la boca de la pistola presionada en su espalda, Scott dirigió a Arthur a su oficina y cerró la puerta antes de que España pudiese entrar tras ellos.

Colocó el saco que contenía a los gatos al lado de la puerta, metiéndose la pistola en el bolsillo y agarrando a Arthur por el brazo. Cruzó sus brazos tras él y empezó a atarlos con una cuerda gruesa y áspera, provocando que Arthur gritase por el dolor cuando apretaba los nudos. Entonces Scott acercó una silla, sentó a Arthur en ella y empezó a sujetarle con más cuerda por los tobillos y por encima de las rodillas.

"Scott, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!" gritó Arthur mientras luchaba contra las dolorosas ataduras.

"Lo siento, muchacho, pero la herencia de tu padre va a ir a un candidato mucho mejor" dijo Scott, poniéndose en pie.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron ampliamente "¿La herencia? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?" preguntó con incredulidad. No podía ser cierto. ¡Este no era el Scott que conocía!

"Me temo que sí. Si solo fueses tú delante de mí, sería diferente, ¡pero tus jodidos gatos tenían que ser los siguientes en la línea por delante de mí!" dijo Scott, señalando con el dedo la bolsa y sacando su pistola "Ahora, podría matarte a ti y a tu gato justo ahora" dijo, presionando la pistola en la frente de Arthur mientras el chico empezaba a sudar "Pero creo que ahogarte traería menos consecuencias para mí" dijo y apartó la pistola.

Antes de que Arthur pudiese decir algo más, Scott le metió un gran trozo de tela en la boca antes de colocar otro paño con fuerza alrededor de su cabeza para mantener en su sitio la primera.

España escaneó la puerta buscando desesperadamente un modo de entrar y escuchó las voces de los gatos desde el otro lado de la puerta "¡Te dije que fue Scott!" estaba diciendo Sealand.

"¡Oh, cállate Sealand!" respondió Seborga.

"¡Niños, este no es el momento para tal comportamiento!" regañó Britain.

"¡Britain! ¡Gatitos! ¿Podéis escucharme?" gritó España.

"España, ¿eres tú?" la voz de Britain llegó a través de la puerta.

"¡Sí! ¿Estáis bien?" respondió el ratón.

"¡España, tienes que buscar ayuda!" dijo Britain.

"¡Ve y busca a Señor América!" gritó Wy.

"¡Puede ayudar!" Seborga estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿América?" preguntó España.

"¡Es el gato de Alfred! ¡Ve a buscarles!" gritó Sealand. España asintió mientras que un plan se formulaba en su mente. Corrió hacia la habitación contigua a la oficina y entró por su agujero de ratón. Corrió a través de las paredes hasta llegar a la oficina. Se coló a lo largo de la pared y escaló al escritorio donde estaba colocada la carta para Roderich.

Desafortunadamente, Scott le vio en el último minuto. España cogió la carta e hizo su salida a través de la ventana. Scott se lanzó a por él mientras España saltaba por la ventana. El viento sopló bajo la carta en su boca, provocando que actuase como una cometa mientras se deslizaba con seguridad hacia el suelo.

Scott observó con ira como el ratón desaparecía por la calle y se giró hacia Arthur "Tendremos que acelerar tu entrega" gruñó, tirando de la cabeza de Arthur de nuevo por el pelo, lo que provocó un grito de dolor. Entonces Scott cogió una bolsa de tamaño humano y metió a Arthur dentro. Iba a tener que ser rápido si quería salir limpio de esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

España corrió por la carretera con la carta en la boca hasta que vio a Alfred y el gato a su lado, el cual asumió que era América "¡Hey! ¡Para!" trató de gritar España con la carta todavía en su boca.

Corrió frente a América, dejando caer la carta y alzando ambas patas "Para, ¿eres América?" preguntó.

"Si" respondió América "¿Y tú quién eres?"

"América, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Alfred, el cual se había parado y estaba caminando de vuelta hacia ellos.

"¡Mi nombre es España! Vine a decirte, que el tío de Arthur, ¡está planeando matar a Britain y a los gatitos!"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó América aterrado mientras Alfred se arrodillaba para mirar al ratón. Entonces España vio su oportunidad de alertar a Alfred sobre la situación. Cogió la carta y caminó hacia Alfred, el cual extendió su mano para que escalase (Alfred era muy amable con los animales, por lo que los ratones no le molestaban).

"¿Qué tienes aquí?" preguntó mientras cogía la carta de la boca de España antes de volver a colocarle en el suelo. Alfred sacó la carta, sus ojos se ampliaron con enfado cuando acabó y daba sentido a lo ocurrido.

"América, vuelve a la casa e intenta entretener a Scott. Iré a por Prusia y los gatos callejeros, quizás necesitemos ayuda para eso" ordenó Alfred. América asintió y bajó la cabeza para dejar que España escalase antes de correr de vuelta a la casa.

Alfred corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta un callejón cercano a su apartamento "¡Prusia! ¡Chicos! ¡¿Dónde estáis?!" llamó. Un sonido colectivo de maullidos se escucharon antes de que cinco gatos apareciesen y corriesen hacia el conocido humano "Escuchad gatitos, Britain, los micro gatos y su dueño están en problemas. ¡América fue primero por su cuenta y va a necesitar ayuda!" explicó Alfred.

Prusia y los gatos asintieron, entendiendo, y siguieron a Alfred de nuevo hacia la casa de Arthur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

América y España llegaron a la casa tan rápido como pudieron. América se arrastró hasta una de las ventanas donde localizaron a Scott con un pequeño saco en la mano y lanzando un saco mucho más grande por encima de su hombro antes de salir por la puerta de atrás. Corrió hacia el establo con América y España siguiéndole. Espiaron a través de una ventana donde observaron cómo Scott colocaba el gran saco dentro de un baúl grande y rojo antes de tirar el saco más pequeño encima de este.

"Adiós, Arthur. Ha sido divertido" dijo Scott mientras empujaba y cerraba con un candado maestro el baúl "¡Pero me temo que ha llegado el momento de separarnos para siempre!"

España rápidamente se coló en el establo y alertó a Bélgica, la cual estaba tomando su siesta de la tarde en su establo. Mientras tanto, América se escabulló por la puerta y subió hasta el pajar mientras Scott se encargaba de empujar el baúl hacia la puerta "Espero que le enseñases a tus gatos a nadar, Arthur, porque van a necesitarlo" dijo Scott.

América dejó escapar un maullido bien alto antes de tirarse sobre los hombros de Scott y hundió sus garras en su piel. Scott gritó mientras se quitaba al gato de encima; sacó su pistola y miró al siseante gato callejero "Bueno, parece que Britain y los gatitos hicieron un amigo durante su pequeño viaje, qué dulce" dijo Scott con sarcasmo.

Britain, el cual estaba escuchando todo eso, sintió que su corazón acelerarse al escuchar las palabras de Scott "¡América! ¡¿Eres tú?!" llamó, provocando que los gatitos se animasen "¿América?"

"¿El señor América está aquí?"

"¿Dónde está?"

Las orejas de América se movieron ante la conocida voz "¡Espera, Britain! ¡Os sacaré de aquí, promesa de héroe!" respondió.

El gato saltó sobre Scott de nuevo con sus garras ya listas para atacar y se las arregló para atrapar su brazo. América hundió los dientes en su mano, provocando que tirase la pistola. Bélgica vio su oportunidad y le golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo con sus patas delanteras; la pequeña pistola se hizo añicos y Scott gruñó con ira antes de sacudir de su brazo a América y le empujó contra la pared. América cayó al suelo un poco aturdido y observó a través de su visión nublada a Scott abrir la puerta del estable para empujar el baúl hacia afuera.

Pero rápidamente se arrepintió por la decisión al ser asaltado por Prusia y los gatos callejeros en el momento en que abrió la puerta. Alfred les siguió y la dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla a Scott antes de cogerlo por el cuello de la camiseta y gritar "¡¿Dónde está Arthur, bastardo?!"

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron ampliamente ante la voz. Intentó llamarle pero la mordaza estaba haciendo un trabajo efectivo al mantenerle callado, ya que solo podía hacerlo amortiguado.

"¡Como si te lo fuese a decir, chico del correo!" se burló Scott. América, que acababa de volver a sus sentidos, corrió hacia el baúl y maulló a Alfred.

Alfred corrió hacia el baúl mientras los gatos callejeros se encargaban de Scott y dio unos golpecitos en el baúl "Artie, ¿está ahí?" llamó. Apenas escuchó la amortiguada respuesta y rápidamente se puso a trabajar para abrir la cerradura, siendo empujado lejos por un arañado Scott con una hoz afilada ahora en la mano. Los gatos intentaron saltarle encima, pero agitaba la hoz en todas direcciones, manteniendo las distancias para evitar ser destripados.

Los ojos de América se pasearon por la habitación en busca de algo que pudiese ayudar a elaborar un plan a su mente. Miró a Alfred, el cual parecía estar pensando lo mismo. América dejó salir unos pocos maullidos a los otros gatos así como a Bella y España para dejarles saber su plan y todos se pusieron en acción.

Prusia y Alemania continuaron saltando hacia Scott para mantenerle entretenido mientras España se escurría entre sus pies. El ratón rápidamente desató los lazos de sus zapatos y los ató juntos, limitando la distancia y provocando que se tambalease. Esto permitió a Alemania saltar sobre su mano y hacer que cayese su hoz para que Alfred la cogiese. Scott dio unos pasos hacia adelante, hacia él, pero entonces descubrió que no podía moverse. Para su horror, Bella le había agarrado por detrás de la camisa con los dientes.

Dinamarca y Rusia, que habían escalado al pajar, arrojaron un gran arnés el cual rodeó los costados del hombro, cubriendo sus brazos. Korea, ante el toque extra, arrojó un balde lleno de agua el cual cayó justo sobre la cabeza de Scott. Alfred cogió un gancho agarrado a una cuerda y lo sujetó a la parte posterior del arnés que rodeaba a Scott y apretó el final de la cuerda para alzarle en el aire.

Scott se balanceó hacia arriba y hacia Bélgica, el cual le dio una fiera patada que le envió volando fuera del arnés. Temblorosamente, se puso en pie para solamente ser golpeado por Alfred. Se tambaleó hacia atrás en donde América estaba esperando en el pajar. Empujó un gran saco con todas sus fuerzas por el borde y aterrizó directamente sobre la cabeza de Scott, provocando que colapsase. Rusia agarró un palo largo y él y los otros gatos callejeros rodearon a Scot en caso de que despertase mientras Alfred y América volvían hacia el baúl.

"Aquí, permíteme" dijo Bélgica. El caballo se acercó y le dio una patada a la cerradura, haciendo que el cierre cayese. Alfred abrió el baúl, colocando el pequeño saco en el suelo y cuidadosamente alzando el saco grande al estilo novia. Tiró de la cuerda de alrededor con un brusco tirón y el saco cayó, revelando a un Arthur atado. Alfred rápidamente deshizo la tela de alrededor de la boca y quitó el pedazo húmedo de tela de su boca.

Arthur jadeó en busca de aire mientras Alfred se esforzaba con las cuerdas de sus brazos "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Alfred con preocupación mientras desataba los brazos de Arthur y empezaba a con las piernas "E-Eso creo" dijo Arthur temblorosamente, frotando ligeramente sus adoloridos y temblorosos brazos.

Mientras tanto, América estaba encargándose de la cuerda alrededor del saco de los gatos y se las arregló para abrirlo. Todos los gatitos salieron fuera mientras Britain se quitaba el resto del saco de encima. Los gatitos se apresuraron hacia América, felizmente "¿Todos estáis bien?" preguntó.

"¡Sí!" exclamaron los gatitos y Britain sonrió "Si, gracias a ti"

Alfred se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó alrededor de los hombros del tembloroso británico mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y le dirigía hacia la casa "Mantened los ojos en él, gatos: si intenta algo simplemente dejadle inconsciente" les dijo Alfred a los gatos. Después de entrar dentro, llamó inmediatamente a la policía.

Unos momentos más tarde, todos los gatos, entre ellos España y Bélgica, estaba sonriendo mientras observaban como la policía se llevaba a Scott. Sealand siseó, escupió y arqueó la espalda tras Scott, provocando que Britain y América se riesen.


	10. Final feliz

Autor Original: pikaace

ID: 2858667

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 10: Final feliz**

Alfred y América se quedaron con ellos en los días siguientes para asegurarse que Arthur se recuperase con éxito de su aterradora experiencia, y Britain y los gatitos no podían estar más felices. Arthur gradualmente llamó a Roderich para discutir la voluntad otra vez; después de lo que Scott hizo, quería asegurarse de que estaría lejos de ese loco. Unos pocos días más tarde, Roderich y Elizabeta llegaron para hacer cambios a la voluntad y Scott fue retirado como beneficiario.

Después de que se fuesen, Arthur y Alfred se giraron hacia los gatos "Vosotros cuatro, id a la sala; hay una sorpresa esperándoos" dijo Arthur. Los gatos se miraron el uno al otro con entusiasmo y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

"Entonces, ¿todavía piensas en ir a casa?" preguntó Alfred.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur, encarándole.

Alfred miró a sus pies "Quiero decir… después de todo lo que ha ocurrido… ¿todavía te vas a ir a Inglaterra?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" preguntó Arthur.

Alfred miró a sus pies y se movió incómodamente "Bueno… Lo he sabido desde hace tiempo y… bueno… te quiero muy, realmente te quiero… y si te vas…" se detuvo.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron ampliamente antes de sonreír y abrazarle "No voy a ir a ninguna parte, idiota" dijo "Ahora que Scott se ha ido, necesitaré ayuda para cuidar de la casa, así que…" se detuvo Arthur "¿América y tú…consideraríais el quedaros aquí con nosotros?"

Alfred sonrió ampliamente "Nos encantaría. Después de todo, ¡alguien tiene que cuidar de ti y de esos gatos tuyos!"

Arthur le golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo "Idiota, también tienes que ayudarme con la nueva fundación" dijo.

"¿Fundación?" preguntó Alfred.

En ese momento, el sonido de tambores y una trompeta se pudo escuchar en toda la casa. Arthur sonrió "Mi hogar para todos los gatos callejeros de Edimburgo" dijo. Alfred cogió la mano de Arthur "¿Deberíamos unirnos a ellos?" preguntó y le sacó fuera de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sala brillaba con luces de colores mientras la conocida banda de gatos tocaba sus instrumentos "¡Que comience lo increíble!" gritó Prusia antes de soplar por la trompeta.

Corea golpeó su batería para poner en marcha el ritmo antes de que todos se uniesen. Seborga saltó al piano y empezó a tocar mientras Sealand y Wy bailaban con Dinamarca y Rusia. España saltó al atril del piano para que no le pisasen y empezó a bailar también.

"¡Ve~! ¿Es música eso que escucho?" dijo una conocida voz italiana.

Todos se giraron hacia la ventana para ver a Italia, Romani e incluso a Roma espiando por esta "¡Hey, vosotros tres!" llamó América.

"¡Venid y bailad con nosotros!" dijo Seborga desde el piano.

Los zorros, con mucho gusto, pasaron mientras Bélgica asomaba la cabeza por la ventana para escuchar la música también.

"Vamos, Britain, ¡tú y yo!" dijo América, señalando al espacio de pista a la vista.

Britain sonrió y rodó los ojos "De acuerdo, idiota" dijo. Los dos gatos unieron sus patas y empezaron a bailar.

Alfred y Arthur entraron en la habitación para encontrarse con esa visión y Alfred sonrió "¿Vamos?" preguntó.

"Muy bien" dijo Arthur, rodando los ojos también. Los dos unieron sus manos y bailaron al lado de sus gatos mientras el jazz fluía a través de toda la casa mientras todos cantaban:

 _¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren ya ser gatos jazz!_

 _¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren ya ser gatos jazz! ¡Si!_

 _¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren ya ser gatos jazz! ¡Aleluya!_

 _¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren ya ser gatos jazz!_

 _¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren! ¡Todos quieren ya ser gatos jazz!_


End file.
